


Exactly like me

by therune



Series: The Evil Series [2]
Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Rogers has imprisoned the former emperor Tony Stark.<br/>He comes to gloat, but stays for more.<br/>After all, Stark is helpless now...is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly like me

He entered the apartment, each step announcing his arrival.

The first few times Steven had come to make sure that the former emperor was indeed powerless and couldn´t harm him. That had been a wise decision - Tony Stark had managed to find a blind spot for the cameras and had somehow transformed the TV remote into a laser weapon. Steven had been able to overpower him nevertheless, but he couldn´t underestimate Stark ever again. His armor may had been destroyed but Stark was far from helpless.

His mind proved to be the deadliest weapon Steven had ever witnessed. He had studied the history records and he had been amazed at Stark´s achievements.  
Now Tony Stark was under constant surveillance and every technological device was kept away from him.

Steven came to gloat then. To rub it in Stark´s face that he, Steven, was the better emperor. More powerful, more evil - better in everything.

Steven´s official reason for his visits still was gloating, but deep down in his heart he knew that it was something else that drove him to the high-security apartment.

One of his consultants had once pointed out that frequent visits to a nemesis with such great potential was a risk to the emperor; Steve had killed him. How did they dare to question his superiority, his strength?

When Steven came this time, Stark was awaiting him, sitting in the middle of the room; his face glowing with defiance and smug satisfaction. Either he was up to something...or did he knew why Steven came?  
Of course Stark was up to something; years of being an evil emperor did that to one.  
And of course he had to know; Stark was the most intelligent man Steven had ever seen.

Steven noticed a change in Stark´s body language. He was so gorgeous - and the bastard knew it. Stark´s lips curled into a small, evil smile. Yes, he knew it.  
Steven let his eyes wander hungrily over the man´s body and stopped at his face.  
The blue eyes were bright, like little stars, bright burning flames. The black hair, the goatee that framed his mouth. The smile, so smug, so full of confidence..so evil.

Of course Steven desired Stark. He´d have to be blind, deaf, dumb and crazy not to. Steven wanted him.  
And Steven alwyas got what he wanted.  
But he had to remind himself that Stark was exactly like him in that matter.


End file.
